


A Night Out in the Gardens

by rozanyg



Series: Kidge One-Shots [Keith x Pidge] [11]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, I don't know what else to tag this as tbh, Keith and Lance get flustered, Multi, Tumblr Prompt, tumblr ask
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-03 20:45:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14577312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rozanyg/pseuds/rozanyg
Summary: For the prompt thingie! Allura and Pidge dressed up for a ball but feeling uncomfortable because of the event's ambient, deciding to hide in the gardens because Lotor is handling the diplomatic situation quite well and they need some girl time, and theyre telling tales about earth and altea. Bonus points if Keith and Lance are losing their shit because they look stunning and Shiro and Matt are done and drunk andjskkd





	1. Chapter 1

The Castle of Lions was bustling and rustling with the movement of the high-class members of the Voltron Coalition. It started off without a hitch and the Voltron members were sparking conversations about the new beginnings with council members and kings and queens. However, it all went to hell when a member refused to shake hands with Emperor Lotor.

King Jolyf of Frovya narrowed his eyes when Lotor approached him with a smile and looked down at him snootily. He was quiet as Lotor greeted and welcomed him to the ball, but he lost it when Lotor reached to take his arm in a friendly handshake, “Do not touch me, you filthy Galra scum!”

The members froze and Team Voltron (+ the Blade of Marmora and the Rebels) gravitated towards the squabble. Lotor’s kind eyes drooped when he heard the King’s insults and dropped his arm, “I’m sorry, Your Highness. I was merely-”

“No! I do not care for your attempts to fix ten thousand years of slavery your kind has brought to my people,” King Jolyf spat as he separated himself from the Galran Emperor, “I do not know what was in the Paladins’ minds when they allowed you to step foot into their castle.”

A wave of furious murmurs erupted on the dance floor and the two females of the team eyed each other. Pidge, dressed in a beautiful, green, authentic Altean gown, leaned in to whisper into the princess’s ear, “You want to leave this to the men?”

Allura was about to refuse when she saw the nervousness in Pidge’s eyes as she watched the scene unfold. Allura looked back and deemed it alright if she left; the men had it under control (Shiro towered above the rude Frovyan king and vouched for Lotor, Hunk tried to placate the newly furious members, Keith’s stern face shut up anyone who dared utter a negative word towards the kind Galran Emperor, Lance tried to distract the people from the fight with space jokes, Matt, and the rebels, defended the Emperor’s honor, and Lotor used the power of diplomacy).

Allura sighed and smiled at the smaller Paladin, “Sure. Lead the way, Pidge.”

Pidge smiled in turn and sped out the door towards the garden room she programmed in the Castle’s simulation room. 

The two girls strolled along the garden with their dresses swishing behind them. Allura gawked at the roses, orchids, peonies, daisies, and all other kinds of flowers Pidge could remember. She marveled at the great oaks Pidge placed around the garden to offer shade from the artificial sunlight. She basked under the glow of the bright light from the “earth” sun.

Allura sighed, “Is this how it is on Earth?”

Pidge plucked a blossomed red rose and held it in her hand as she took in the sight of a memory of her favorite place, “In some places. Now, Earth is mostly covered by buildings, factories, and houses. There will be forests here and there, but there are places like these where we preserved the wildlife for the enjoyment of those who still appreciate nature.”

Pidge placed the rose in the arm of a hedge statue of Lance. She smiled at the ridiculous he insisted on using (he was dabbing, but Allura didn’t know that). She smiled again before continuing, “My mom used to take me to the garden all the time. I was more of a techy person and I hated the outdoors, but this is probably the only place I genuinely liked being in nature. All the colors were mesmerizing.”

Allura smiled along with the Green Paladin, “I used to go to the juniberry fields with father all the time when I was a little girl. However, when I reached fifteen decaphoebs, he became much too busy with Zarkon to come visit the fields with me any more. A few days before Zarkon’s attack on Altea, he took me on a trip to the biggest juniberry field in Altea for my birthday. That was my last happy memory of him.”

Pidge frowned and sat down on a concrete bench under the grand oak tree in the center of the garden. Allura sat with her and the two sighed solemnly as they dived into the memories of happy times with their parents.

Inside, the discussion died once Shiro called the Coalition members on their hypocrisy as he pointed out that Lotor was the one to bring their civilizations back to prosperity and the tense atmosphere disappeared.

The men returned to their jovial attitudes and mingled around. One paladin in particular, however, noticed the absence of two females. Lance searched the ballroom for the two girls and was confused when he couldn’t see Pidge’s green, slightly sheer, dress. He was even more confused when he couldn’t find Allura’s extravagant hairdo. He did, however, find Keith’s formal Marmora suit that Allura had to design for the Blades since they never had to attend a ball.

“Hey, Keith!” He approached the half-Galran, who was speaking with an old council member from Olkarion who was fanboying on him, and interrupted his conversation, “I’m sorry, sir, but I need to speak with Keith.”

He pulled him away from the miffed councilman and brought him to a secluded corner of the ballroom. Keith eyed Lance suspiciously before asking, “Uhhh, what are you doing?”

Lance turned his head side-to-side to check their surroundings before whispering, “Allura and Pidge are missing.”

Keith narrowed his eyes, “They’re what?”

“They aren’t anywhere in the ballroom,” Lance whispered again.

Keith rolled his eyes, “Lance they probably just left to go do whatever girls do in royal balls.”

Lance whispered harshly, “Girls flirt in royal balls!”

“If Allura or Pidge hear you right now, they’ll hit you,” Keith deadpanned.

“They won’t if they’re missing!”

Keith pushed Lance away, “Okay, okay. Calm down. Look, if it’ll make you feel better, I’ll go with you to look for both of them. If we don’t find them, we tell Shiro and Matt to call for a search party. I doubt that-”

“Yes! Let’s go!” Lance grabbed Keith’s wrist and began to drag him out of the ballroom. Krolia saw this and lifted a confused brow at her son as Keith called out to his mom, “We’ll be right back, we’re just looking for some missing frien-Ow! Lance, stop it!” before he disappeared.

Krolia shook her head and turned to another Blade member and drank her glass of Nunvil, “You have any Half-Galran teenagers?”

Said Blade turned to eye Krolia cautiously before stepping away. Krolia watched him leave and drank another gulp of Nunvil, “They’re really something else.”

Lance finally let go of Keith’s wrist (after he threatened to stab him where the sun doesn’t shine) and the two were walking the halls when Lance asked, “Wait, did you even get to see them tonight?”

Keith froze and drawled out, “You didn’t see them today and you’re panicking about not finding them?”

Lance held up his hands in surrender under Keith’s threatening stare, “I have! I just saw them from the back and I didn’t see their faces.”

Keith thought for a moment before saying, “Me neither.”

Keith continued walking the hall that he didn’t notice when Lance stopped until Lance whispered/screeched, “I found them!”

Keith rolled his eyes for the umpteenth time before walking back and asking, “Okay, then why are … you … Whoa.”

Keith and Lance both stood slack-jawed as the girls in the simulation room danced together in simulation rain. 

Their dresses clung onto their skin and complimented their curves (Pidge’s were just blossoming but were still impressive). Their rain dampened their hair and the two let go of their hairdos so they could enjoy the moment and their feet were caked in mud and their laughs were all but graceful and their dance was ridiculous. They have never been more beautiful in Keith and Lance’s eyes.

“Wow, Pidge looks…”

“Wow, Allura look…”

The two guys paused as they watched the girls with metaphorical sparkles in their eyes. But that was all over when two overly drunk-on-Nunvil best friends stumbled upon the guys.

Matt wrapped an arm around Lance and slurred, “Hehe, who you two watching?”

Shiro stumbled onto Keith’s shoulder, “Yeah, you two are really red in the face.”

At that, the two girls heard the guys and stopped their joyous dance and froze under the stare of the four guys. There was complete silence until Matt slurred, “Wow, you two look hot!”

Allura and Pidge blushed before Pidge screeched, “Matt!”

Shiro giggled as Lance and Keith watched helplessly as Matt continued, “No wonder Keith and Lance were stalking you two like some creepos. No one can resist a space princess dancing in the rain with a Holt. Nyma would agree.”

Keith and Lance both blushed and watched the girls as their blushes deepen. Keith facepalmed and hid his reddening face. Lance stuffed his hands in his pockets and looked away.

Drunk Matt, regular Matt too, was enjoying this moment and he punched Shiro in the arm, “Come on, Shiro poke some fun at these blushing, hormonal teens.”

Shiro laughed and shook his head before he caught sight of something in Keith’s hands and he froze, “Is that a bo-?”

“Shiro!”

 

 

Bonus:

“What? I was just going to ask if that was a bottle of water.”

Keith looks down hesitantly at the bottle of water he held in his right hand near his waist, “…Yeah.”

“Gimme, I’m gonna have a major hangover tomorrow.” Shiro took it from his hand and gulped most of it down.

He stopped before he was finished and handed it back to him, “Here, take this for your thirsty quiznak.”

Matt howled a laughter and squeezed Shiro’s shoulder as he teased the two teens blushing like crazy.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... I wasn't going to continue this, but on my Wattpad (my username is quiznakingrobeast for anyone who wants to check it out) some who were reading my oneshots book wanted me to continue this...
> 
> This is the mess I have written.

Matt and Shiro stood there for a few minutes before they got bored and went off to bother someone else with their Nunvil enhanced imagination. The two boys and the girls stood their awkwardly before Pidge cleared her throat, "Well, now that that's over ... Do you guys want to join us?"

Allura's eyes lit up and she beamed, "Yes, please, come join us! I haven't danced with a partner in decaphoebs!"

Keith's life flashed before his eyes. He covered it up with a small cough and he blushed as he shoved his hands into his pockets, "Uh, no. No, it's okay. I'm good."

Allura smiled at his bashfulness and scoffed, "Nonsense. Come!" She grabbed Keith's hands and pulled him towards her and Keith stumbled into the rain after her.

Pidge watched the couple with a smile and she grabbed Lance's hand, "Come on, Lance! You always said you missed the rain. Dance with me!"

Lance chuckled as the smaller girl lead him next to Keith and Allura, who were both struggling with keeping a steady tempo. Lance took Pidge's hands in his and he smiled down at the petite girl, who was looking up at him with owlish, shy eyes. Lance saw the insecurity in her eyes and his smile wavered, "What is it?"

Pidge looked away and admitted, "I've never danced with a guy before."

Lance smiled and he leaned into her ear and whispered-sung, "Take me hand~"

Pidge pulled away and barked a loud and carefree laugh, "Lance, please no!"

"Take the lead~"

The two laughed as Lance twirled Pidge in his arms, "And every turn, you'll be safe with me~"

Pidge stopped and connected her forehead with Lance's, with help from the high heels she was forced to wear, and Lance held her close, "Don't be afraid, afraid to fall~"

Pidge shot Lance a warning gaze before Lance lightly dipped her, "You know I'll catch you through it all~"

The two "best friends" continued like that with Allura watching them closely. She smiled and looked back at her own partner with a sparkling smile as they swayed back and forth. Keith froze under her beautiful smile and cleared his throat, "I'm not much of a dancer, Allura. I can't do all those fancy twirls Lance does."

Allura squeezed his hand tighter and led it to her waist and pulled herself closer. She wrapped her left arm around his neck. Keith's eyes shot down to look at how close the two are, a clap of thunder sounding off in the distance. He looked back into Allura's blue eyes and smiled. Allura spoke lowly, "Just follow the rhythm of Lance's song."

Keith heard Lance from a distance and moved his back, Allura following him with light feet. He moved forward, she did too. They did the same over and over again until Keith got the hand of it. Once he felt comfortable, he led Allura around the tree, the two of them passing Lance and Pidge, who was giggling with Lance's fancy moves and playful singing.

Lance made a face at Allura, that she somehow understood what he meant, and he let go of Pidge. Allura simultaneously lets go of Keith and she twirled into Lance's arms. Pidge twirled into Keith's arms.

Pidge and Keith froze for a second, taking a moment to process what their extravagant partners just did and they broke the silence with hearty laughs and continued their dance. 

Lance led Allura through some advanced waltz dances, the two having fun as he held her up in the air a couple times. Allura giggled as Lance twirled her over and over, "You're great, Lance!"

Lance smiled in return, "Two years of dance class paid off," he twirled her, "I was actually saving these moves for prom, but this, dancing with you and Pidge, is so much better."

Allura smiled, "That's sweet, Lance," she frowned in confusion, "But what's a "prom"?"

Lance mentally facepalmed, "Oh, it's a tradition some schools have on Earth where they reward their students for their hard work with a dance."

Allura then smiled sadly, "I'm sorry you have to miss it, it seems to be a big deal."

Lance shrugged, "It kind of is. But what we've done here ... at this moment, dancing with two beautiful girls," he gazed at Pidge, "It's better than anything a prom can offer."

Allura smiled and continued the light dance with Lance. 

Keith just danced in circles over and over again with the girl in his arms. He looked down bashfully at Pidge, "Sorry, I'm not a fancy dancer like Lance."

Pidge shrugged, "Doesn't matter, I'm not either. That was all Lance back there."

Keith smiled at Pidge's attempt to comfort and he commented, "You two are becoming close, huh?"

Pidge's eyes widened and she flushed red. Keith looked down at her knowingly and she gulped down the blush before adding her own quip, "You seem to have gained an interest in Allura too, huh?"

Keith rolled her eyes and Pidge laughed.

The two couples continued moving in circles around each other and he saw a speck of mischief in Pidge's eyes before she twirled out of his hands. Keith let her go easily, thinking Allura was coming back into his arms, but lo and behold, Lance landed in his arms.

The two men froze in each other's arms whilst the girls bent over laughing. Keith's surprised gaze moved to annoyance and he glared at Lance. Lance grinned maliciously and began leading Keith in an elaborate dance, lifting, twirling and wrapping his arms around the mullet head.

"Lance!" Keith warned as he was twirled around and around, trying to fight a laugh threatening to arise.

The night was spent in laughs and hand-holding. It was the best night of their teenaged lives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What is this? Crack? Fluff? I don't know any more.


End file.
